Lever assemblies are often used to lock electronic components within rack assemblies. For example, power supply assemblies, storage assemblies, and/or processor assemblies may be locked within a rack assembly via a lever assembly. Such lever assemblies may assist the user with overcoming the mechanical requirements necessary to properly engage any electrical connectors located at the back of the electronic components.
Unfortunately, variations in component length and rack depth may complicate the use of such lever assemblies. For example, if a component is not long enough and/or the corresponding rack assembly is too deep, the electrical connectors at the back of the electronic component may not be fully engaged with the corresponding electrical connectors within the rack assembly, thus preventing proper communication between the electronic component and the rack assembly.
Conversely, if the electronic component is too long and/or the rack assembly is too shallow, the electrical connectors at the back of the electronic component may bottom out within the corresponding electrical connector within the rack assembly, thus preventing the proper engagement of the lever assembly.